


［Evanstan］跳动的心

by Siren52384



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren52384/pseuds/Siren52384
Summary: 温暖的尸体AUSebastian盯着那张破旧的海报，他不知道自己怎么了。事实上从遇见Chris之后，他就变得怪怪的，他的心好像在跳。。。





	［Evanstan］跳动的心

＊＊

Sebastian盯着那张破旧的海报，他不知道自己怎么了。事实上从遇见Chris之后，他就变得怪怪的，他的心好像在跳。。。

 

＊＊

回到三天前。。。

Sebastian又在中央公园里闲逛了，他也忘记这是第几次逛到这边来。自从被咬之后，他的脑袋就不怎么好使，毕竟它总是嘶吼着我要吃肉。。。嗯。。。血淋淋的肉，日复一日。他的记忆已经消失的七七八八了，他现在也就记得自己的名字，还有也许他曾经是个演员。其实他也不知道自己是不是，不过他总是路过一家音像店，就是他现在经过的这一家。这家的橱窗里贴了张海报，上面有个金发大胸的甜心拿着盾站在正中间，而旁边那个男人看起来很像他。Sebastian变成丧尸之后，瘦了很多，不过那个男人虽然有着包子脸，但那对周围有着深深黑眼圈的眼睛和他现在的眼睛太像了，不过他眼睛周围那圈颜色要浅一点，不过有点凹陷下去。

“吼吼。。嗷呜。。唔吼。。’’（Hi, Seb。 你又在看海报了。）

那个对着Sebastian吼的是Anthony, 他的丧尸朋友。他也忘了是哪一天，反正就是有一天，他们对上眼了，也许他们以前认识，然后他们就经常约在一起找吃和聊天。事实上，现在吃的越来越难找，Sebastian僵硬的脸习惯性的怂了怂眉，不过现在的他再也不会有抬头纹了。以前，人类比丧尸多的时候，倒还好。现在，他见到的都是丧尸。

“咯咯。。呜呃。。唔吼。。” （嗯，我总觉得上面那个鸟人长得像你。）

“喔吼咯。。哈吼。。咯咯呃。。”（我也觉得，毕竟我那么辣。今天要一起找吃的嘛？）

“吼喔。。咯唔。。”（嗯嗯。走吧。）

 

＊＊

看来今天是他们两个的幸运日, 他们遇上一队的人类，两男一女。虽然他们带着武器，不过看起来不太熟练，而且他们今天不太走运。发现他们的不只是Sebastian他们，还有别的丧尸，他们还没有察觉到他们已经被包围了。Sebastian和Anthony隐藏在货架后面，慢慢靠近他们，毕竟丧尸肌肉萎缩的腿跑不快，没必要打草惊蛇。是时候了，有两个耐不住饥饿的丧尸扑向了那群人类，那个女的向着他们的藏身之处跑了过来。

Sebastian和Anthony毫不犹豫地向着那个女人扑过去，毕竟抢慢了，肉就没了，特别是大脑，那就是丧尸版的致幻剂。

得益于优越的地理位置，他们抢到了不少， Sebastian更是幸运地抢到了一部分大脑，他迫不及待地啃了一小口，又把剩下的收了起来，毕竟不知道下一次什么时候才抢到肉。现在，他和Anthony要尽快离开这个地方，毕竟新鲜肉会引来比他们更凶残的东西——食尸者，一群饿到啃了自己肉的怪物。

在Sebastian他们撤退的时候，那小块脑子已经开始发挥他的作用了。Sebastian的脑海里在回闪着那个女人的记忆。。。

 

＊＊

她正准备通过一堵高墙，周围都是人，嗯。。。应该是一队人，他们正准备出去。。。准备离开嗯。。。避难区。。。

领头的是个大个子，看起来很有安全感，他回过头来清点人数。棕色的短发，大胡子，湛蓝的眼睛，里面闪着一点绿，板着严肃的脸，穿着破旧的老头衫，外面套着咖啡色的夹克，黑色长裤，虽然全身上下都包裹着衣服，但一点都遮不住那完美的倒三角身材。

天啊，这次竟然是“美国队长”带队。。。

 

＊＊

脑海中的记忆嘎然而止。。。

Sebastian已经回到自己的小乐园，一架破飞机，也许还能飞，但谁在意呢？飞机里堆着一些Sebastian收集的小玩意，还有破烂的座位。Anthony在路上已经和他分开了，他们约好明天还在音像店那里见。。。

Sebastian瘫坐在其中一张影子上，努力想着那个女人记忆里的“美国队长”。他好像在哪见过这个大胸男。。。也许再来一小块，他就可以想起来了，只要一点点。他拿出剩下的大脑，小心翼翼地啃了一小口。。。

 

＊＊

这次，她已经在墙的另一边，她攥紧手中的枪，紧紧地跟着前面的人，这次出来的人比较多，有十多个了。以前很少有这么多，里面有一半都只是刚刚训练出来的，没办法，人手不足。况且，这次他们要搜寻的地方比以前要更远一点。毕竟离避难区近的地方，物质已经被搜刮的七七八八了，还好这次是“美国队长”带队，听说他已经出来过很多次了，而且在灾变之前，他好像不在纽约，是在避难区建成几周后，才和其他幸存者一起到达避难区。

想到这，她不免看多几眼“美国队长”，虽然他以前只是美国队长的扮演者，但现在避难区里已经有大部分人真的把他当成美国队长了，特别在他们这些新手之间，毕竟跟着他出任务的生还率要比跟着别人要高。这个队里的老人全都是当初跟着Chris Evan。。。

 

＊＊

Chris Evan…Chris…Chris…

“Seb…Seb…My sweet kid…”

谁在叫我。。。Sebastian就像出现幻听一样，同时不断地想着Chris这个名字，尽管他很努力，当他的脑子就像他本人。。。嗯。。。本尸一样，全都僵化了，生前的事情就像被封印了一样。即使Chris这个名字很熟悉，就像他已经呼唤了千万遍一样，但是他还是想不起来，想不起来他是谁，想不起来为什么他要使劲想，想不起来为什么现在这么难过，好像心要碎掉一样，即使他的心依旧不会跳。。。

“吼吼呜呜。。。咯咯唔。。。”（Who is Chris…my Chris…）

Sebastian盯着剩下不多的脑子，就像瘾君子盯着海洛因一样，他现在好想好想再看到那个大胡子一次，他渴望再看一次，看一次那双眼睛。即使这由不得他决定，也许剩下的脑子里，那个女人会看清楚一点。

 

＊＊

昨晚，Sebastian最后还是吃完了剩下的脑子，所以现在他带着Anthony守在了这个书店里。当他们站在这间书店外面时，可以透过纽约残存的高楼间的间隙隐约看到那堵高墙，由一些集装箱和非汽车堆叠起来，即使是食尸者也爬不过去。不过他们现在隐藏在书店里面等着那个大胡子，那个叫Chris男人...

Sebastian最后吃掉的脑子里，那个女人没有再仔细看过Chris一次，而且后来他们分开两队人行动。不幸地是那个女人不在Chris的队伍里，但幸运地是Sebastian知道了他们的集合点，就在这间书店不远处的酒店大堂里。在那个女人的记忆里，一共有两次集合，第一次集合的人在今天早上就回到高墙里面，但Chris会带着老队员在傍晚回到这里等待落单的人，直到明天早上。。。

“呜吼。。咯呃咯。。呼吼呜呜”（Seb,你确定这里会有人来?）

“哦呜。。哦呜。。吼吼咯”（会的，会的，他会回来的。。。）

“嗷呜。。咯唔吼。。啊呜吼”（他是谁？你说了他。。。）

“咯唔。。吼呃吼。。吼吼呜”（他是Chris...在昨晚那个女人的脑子里有他。。。）

“咯唔。。咔唔咯。。呜啊唔”（Chris...有点熟。。。我们今晚吃他吗？）

“呼唔。。吼呜咔。。啊唔”（不，不，只是我好像记得他，重要的人。。。）

Sebastian觉得透过他现在蒙着一层青灰眼翦的眼睛好像看到Anthony在翻着白眼，虽然他现在应该做不了这种表情了。

Anthony还是陪着Sebastian等到了傍晚，用他的丧尸语说，反正闲着也是闲着，Seb是他现在唯一的朋友了，而且昨晚的他还有存货，不急着找吃的，就陪他等一下啰。

事实证明，他们没有白等，不过在Chris他们到达之前，那里还先来了几个幸存者，看来Chris他们也没有白回来一趟。

当Chris终于出现在Sebastian视线之内的时候，他终于想起在哪见过Chris——那张海报，那个金发大胸甜心，不过现在的Chris是棕色头发看起来比海报上的还要短一点，有着大胡子，比海报上的脸要沧桑许多。丧尸的视力并不太好，他们之间的距离，让Sebastian不能看清那双眼睛，他脑海里的眼睛，他想再靠近一点，但Anthony阻止了他。

“吼呜。。呼唔吼”（他们会发现你的。。）

Sebastian只能看着Chris走进那间废弃酒店里。

“呜吼。。咔呜吼。。咯呼”（Seb,人已经看见了，我们该走了。。）

“吼呜呼。。呼唔吼。。吼咯”（我想等到明天早上，明天早上我还可以看到他。。）

Sebastian仿佛又看到了Anthony在翻白眼，但他不想放弃这可能是最后一次见到Chris的机会。

Chris…Chris…

这个男人就像是有魔力一样，在见到他的那一瞬间，Sebastian好像感到他的心跳了一下。那种感觉，即使作为一只丧尸，他也想永远把它留在记忆里啊。。。

 

＊＊

Sebastian并没有等太久，他就再一次看到Chris, 因为在阳光消失的那一瞬间，他听到了它们的嘶吼声——食尸鬼来了。

那些幸存者中应该有人受伤了，引来了食尸鬼的袭击，而这次Anthony没能阻止Sebastian冲出去。

虽然这附近的食尸鬼不多，赶来的只有5只，但食尸鬼的行动要比普通丧尸迅速很多，五感也比其他丧尸更加敏锐，很快酒店里就响起一阵枪声，而这会引来更多的丧尸，甚至是食尸鬼。

Sebastian赶过去的时候，食尸鬼只剩下两只，但他听到了更多的丧尸兴奋的嘶吼声越来越近，而酒店大堂里只有Chris和另一个人类在，其他人应该已经从酒店后门逃走了。

Sebastian在看到其中一只食尸鬼向Chris扑过去的时候，他第一次在丧尸化后跑得这么快，他扑倒了那只食尸鬼。

Chris在看到那只丧尸扑倒他眼前的食尸鬼时，他愣了一下，然后迅速反应过来，举起手中枪，但在准备开枪的那一刻，他却犹豫了，他在害怕，害怕伤害到那只丧尸。

“Chris!”

队友的呼救惊动了Chris，他把枪口对准了另外一只食尸鬼，开枪。食尸鬼倒下了，但Chris还是晚了一步，他的队友已经被咬伤了。他还来不及上前查看，身后丧尸的嘶吼声响起，他想起了另外一只食尸鬼。

Chris开枪的那一刻，被Sebastian扑倒的那只食尸鬼也把Sebastian从它身上甩了下去，Sebastian已经来不及再扑上前去，只来得及对着Chris大声地吼叫。

这一次，Chris没有犹豫，枪口插进了那只食尸鬼的嘴里，下一个瞬间，它的脑袋就四分无裂了。

Anthony终于跑进酒店大堂的时候，他看到的就是这一幕。

那个被Seb称为Chris的人类，他的枪口对准着趴在地上的Sebastian，而他面前还倒下一只没有脑袋的食尸鬼尸体。

在Anthony打算向前扑倒那个人类，拯救Seb的时候，

“Anthony?”

“吼呃。。”（不要伤害他。。）

Sebastian顾不得先爬起来，他对着Anthony吼了一声，同一时间，那个人类也对他吼了一声。

在Anthony停止攻击的意图之后，他发现那个人类也放下了枪，于是他走向了Seb, 同时警惕着那个人类。

Chris在另一个丧尸冲进来的瞬间就发现了，那个丧尸是Anthony, 虽然他的样子因为变成丧尸而改变许多，也因此那句“Anthony”脱口而出。更让他震惊的是，在他说完的下一秒，Anthony没有再继续冲向他而是停了下来。当然，他不认为丧尸听得懂他的话，是另外一只丧尸，那只救了他的丧尸，让Anthony停止了攻击。

事后Chris其实也不知道当时的自己为什么会放下枪，也许是潜在的第六感，也许是他已经感觉那只救他的丧尸是Seb。无论如何，他十分庆幸当时放下了枪，也许就是命中注定，他们劫后重逢。

在Anthony的帮助下，Sebastian终于站了起来，虽然丧尸没有了痛觉，但是他们尸体还是脆弱的，他的左手因为刚才的碰撞反折在了背后，这下他看起来更像一个丧尸了。不过，现在他也顾不得自己的情况，他的眼睛正忙着去扫视眼前人的每一寸皮肤，直到对上他的眼睛，那里面就像大海激荡着Sebastian看不懂的情绪，伤心、愧疚、爱意被揉合在一起。他是个笨丧尸，他理解不了，但他感到他很伤心，所以Sebastian也很伤心，那一种心碎的感觉再度击打着他的胸腔。他好像又听到自己心跳的声音，很虚弱，但是存在。

而Chris这一次终于看清那个丧尸的样子，那是他最甜美的爱人，他记得他的一颦一笑，记得他坏笑起来风流倜傥的样子，记得他不自觉舔他那粉嫩得像果冻的嘴唇时的诱惑，还有他温暖柔软的躯体，而不是像现在这样，凹陷的脸颊，苍白且不再有血色的双唇，冰冷僵硬的躯体，还有那双鬼马灵动的眼睛，现在只能看到一层青灰。

Sebastian发现那个叫Chris的男人盯着他哭了，他想走上前去抱抱他，就像他已经无数次做过这个动作一样，但是从酒店外面传来的嘶吼声提醒了他，他现在没时间这么做。

“吼吼。。呜咔呜吼”（Anthony, 麻烦你再帮我一次吧？）

Anthony发现他的好兄弟终于停止了这场旁若无尸的世纪对望，他再一次的存在在他的世界里了。

“咔呜。。吼呃咔”（说吧，你要我干什么？）

“呜咔。。咔吼哇。。吼呃”（帮我引走外面的丧尸。。。）

“啊呜咔。。呜呃”（那我要进去你的小飞机看。。）

Anthony没有等Sebastian的回答，就跑出去了，对着外面的丧尸嘶吼，引开他们。

Chris被Anthony的离开唤回了沉浸在悲痛中的灵魂，回过神来的他看着眼前的Seb, Seb在对他嘶吼，声音不大，更像是在催促他什么。

而Sebastian现在只想带着Chris离开这个鬼地方，那个被咬的人类会把食尸鬼吸引过来，Anthony可以引开普通丧尸，但对食尸鬼却没办法。 更让他着急的是Chris似乎不懂他在说什么。

Sebastian只能向前用他勉强算是完好的右手捉住Chris的夹克，扯着他往酒店另外一个门口走。

Chris也明白了Seb的用意，而他更加难过，即使Seb成为了丧尸，也没有伤害他，反而在保护他，而他却终究来迟了，没有保护好他。

＊＊

Sebastian正和Chris待在他的那架破飞机上，他终于可以好好盯着Chris看了。

“C…Ch…吼…Chri...”

Chris看着Sebastian盯着他，曾经饱满的双唇一遍一遍地试着说出的他的名字，他的胃像被狠狠击打过一样抽痛，病毒什么的，他不想管了，他想摸他的Sebby, 他想吻他。。。

Sebastian看着Chris越靠越近的双眼，他这次真的感觉到了，自己的心跳。但Chris想干什么？Sebastian向后退了几步,僵硬的抬起自己的双手隔开了与Chris的距离。

“喃..No..No..Chris”这一次他终于顺利地说了出来。

Sebastian拉扯着Chris坐下，转身向自己的那堆收藏品走过去，他想Chris开心一点，他不想看到他皱眉，他想把自己最好的东西给他。

Chris看着Sebastian走向那个堆满东西的角落，看着他挑挑拣拣，然后拿着一堆小东西回来放在了他的怀里。一个已经看不清生产日期的桃子罐头、一个美人鱼玩偶、几片美国队长的闪卡，还有那条项链。。。

“Chris…give…you…Chris”

Sebastian发现自己的声音好像更清晰了，但他有点不安，Chris看起来并没有高兴起来，难道他不喜欢这些小东西？

Chris看着这些小东西，他再也控制不住自己，用力的抱住了Sebastian。

Sebastian只觉得自己要被Chris抱到变形了，他知道他现在的身体可不像人类一样，但他一点也不想推开Chris。他记得这个味道，他把头埋在了Chris的脖子间，狠狠地嗅了几口，他觉得自己在发热，即使他明白自己只是冰冷的尸体。

紧紧抱着Seb的Chris感觉到Sebastian在闻他的脖子，就像他曾经对Seb做过的一样。他有多久没有把全世界最甜的他抱在怀里了。在来纽约的路上，在避难区里，他能做的就只有抱着Sebby留下来的衣服，听着他们最后的语音信息，即使没有电，他都把手机放在最靠近心脏的地方。仿佛这样就可以听到Sebby的声音，听到Sebby对他喊：Chris...Chris, 听到Sebby对他说I love you。

现在，他终于把Sebby拥入怀里了。他不能再放开他了，不能够没有他，他多么希望这一刻永远停下来。

他们不知到相拥了多久，久到Sebastian终于想起他为什么会救Chris, 因为Chris对他很重要，他记得Chris,他不想Chris受伤，但他却不知道Chris对他为什么这么重要，他想知道为什么，而现在答案就在他面前。

Sebastian一边努力回想着那门他生前学过的语言，一遍推搡着Chris，想让Chris把他松开。

Chris感到Sebastian想推开他，也许他该放开了，他应该和Sebby聊一聊，即使很困难。然而，他太贪恋抱着Sebby的感觉，即使现在的Sebby僵硬而冰冷，但他还是不行放开啊，他害怕放开之后，Sebby就会消失不见。

“Seb…”Chris喃喃道。

Sebastian放弃了挣扎，他不想伤害到Chris, 好吧，其实他也推不开。他只能尝试着开口说那门他忘得差不多的语言。。。

“Wo…Who…am…I…Who…are…you…Chris”

这大概是Sebastian尸生以来说过最长的英文了。。。

Chris听到这句话，愣了很久。。。原来Sebby真的不记得他了，Sebby甚至不记得自己是谁，那些美好的记忆现在只存在于他一个人的脑海里了。

Chris终于松开了Sebastian，但他们间的距离并没有多大的变化。因为，Chris用双手温柔的捧住了Senastian的脸颊，大拇指在那条凹缝轻轻揉搓，深情地凝望着Sebastian现在青灰色的眼瞳。

“You are Sebastian, you are my Seb.”

“Se…Seb…my…Seb?”

“I love you.”

“Lo…lov…love”

“You love me.”

“I…I..lo..love..Chris”

Chris看着 Sebby像复读机一样，不厌其烦地一遍遍练着那句话，他想即使Sebby忘记了一切都没关系，他会帮他想起来的，而且他们之间的爱从来都还在这，Sebby没有忘记。

 

＊＊

当第一缕阳光透过飞机上的小窗口照射进来的时候，Sebastian才发现Chris已经抱着他一整晚了。他低头看着Chris高大的身躯蜷缩在那小小的座位里，阳光打在他的眼睫毛上一颤一颤地。他用手挡住了那一束阳光。

成为丧尸后，Sebastian再也不需要睡眠，唯一的梦也只有吃脑子的时候才会发生，但他觉得昨晚就像一场梦一样，而Chris一直在和他讲他们的故事，讲他怎么遇见全世界最甜的男孩，又是怎样地一点点爱上他，每每相遇都要克制着拥吻他的冲动，直到他们第一次在酒精加持下再也按捺不住自己的欲望疯狂地吻在一起。

Sebastian整晚盯着Chris不停地说着他们的过往，偶尔重复着Chris说的话，直到Chris的说话声变小，由一开始温情暖语地倾诉到只剩下不甘地喃喃自语，他的眼皮好像再也抗拒不了地心引力地闭上了。今晚发生的事情来得太多也太快，Chris已经累到睡着了, 也是在入睡的那一刻他一直苦拧着的眉头终于松弛下来，但是他抱着Sebastian的双手却仍旧死死地撰着，就好像一旦松手，他怀里的人就会消失了一样。

Sebastian并没有尝试挣脱出来，事实上，他也不想离开Chris的怀抱，呆在Chris的怀里实在是太暖了，暖到发烫，暖到Sebastian觉得自己产生了错觉。他觉得自己僵硬的身体变得柔软，他的肌肤再次拥有了温度，而他的心在跳。

Sebastian舍不得这太过美好的错觉，就这样待在了Chris怀里一个晚上，看着Chris入睡，看着Chris在梦中喃喃着他的名字一遍又一遍，用他那僵硬的笨手指一次又一次地抚平Chris在睡梦中皱起的眉头和下弯的唇角，直到第一束阳光惊起他的思绪，Chris是时候离开了。

 

＊＊

Chris已经忘了自己有多久没有像昨晚那样好眠过了。失去Sebastian消息的每一个晚上对于他来说都是折磨，无论是清醒还是在梦中。睡不着的时候，空落落的枕边不无时无刻地提醒他他失去了什么，无尽的思念在日夜侵袭着他，只有不停地战斗，达到身体的极限，才能够让他疲惫地入睡。然而，即使是在梦中，他也只能重复着同一个噩梦，他终于找到了Sebastian, 但他也失去了他。每到梦中失去他的那一刹，Chris都会大汗淋漓地从噩梦中惊醒过来，然后看着身边的空气，睁大眼睛地度过一整个夜晚，第二天再继续战斗。

Sebastian是Chris心中的那根紧绷着的细弦，随时都可能会崩掉，却又苦苦拉扯着他的心智，防止他的身心崩溃。

事实上，阳光照进来的那一瞬间，Chris就已经清醒了过来，但他忽然间不敢睁开双眼。他害怕昨晚发生的都只是一场梦，直到Seb伸手挡住了那一束阳光，而他已经迫不及待地睁开双眼，像是沙漠中遇到绿洲的迷路者一样，视线寻着那双手望向他心中的绿洲，Seb的双眸，曾经让他人黯然失色的双眸，即使现在覆盖着一层青灰色的眼翳，也挡不住它背后藏着的光。一如以往，只要Seb看着Chris, 即使他想要全世界，他都会抢来给他。可是，Chris却想装作听不见，那双眸之下，Sebastian那已经枯裂苍白的双唇吐出的话语。

“Chris…u…you..shi..should…leave.”

 

＊＊

Sebastian刚说完那句话，他就后悔了，一想到Chris要离开了，他的心就像被烧灼一样，即使他知道Chris不属于这里，像Chris这么温暖的人注定要回到高墙的另一边，而像他这样冰冷的尸体只属于这个被遗弃的世界。

Sebastian真的不想放Chris走，但Chris留在这边每多一晚就多一分危险，他害怕Chris在这里过不好, 害怕别的丧尸伤害到Chris, 最害怕自己最后会忍不住饥饿吃了Chris。Sebastian不想到那一刻才后悔，遗憾自己现在没有把Chris安全送回墙的另一边。

Sebastian没能沉浸在自己的世界太久，就被Chris的拒绝打断了。

“No, I can’t leave without you…I can’t lost you again.”

Sebastian看向Chris的蓝眼睛，那里面写着满满的坚决和不容否认的深情。他的脑海里闪过了一句话，但没等他深想，那句话就用不符合僵尸反射弧的速度脱口而出。

“I’m …with you …till …till…the end …of …of…the line.”

Chris听到那句话的时候，他愣住了，他以为Sebastian不会记得的, 但他很快就反应过来，蓝色的眼睛里瞬间溢满了惊喜，掩饰不住笑意的双唇不停地吐出Sebastian的名字。

“Sebby…Sebby…”

Sebastian也被自己的反应震住了，他不知道自己为什么会这样说，但他看着Chris双眼里满满的快乐，他没有办法把那句话收回去，就让Chris以为他会陪他回去吧，即使他们心里都清楚这是不可能的。

 

＊＊

Sebastian先出去观察了周围的环境，事实上这架飞机所在的地方本来就人迹罕至，也鲜少有丧尸会逛到这边，所以他昨晚才会放心的带着Chris过来。即便如此，他还是小心查看了一下周围有没有其他丧尸的影子。

Sebastian 回到机舱内，看着已经整理过自己的Chris, 即使再怎么不舍，他也要送他离开这里，回到属于他的地方。

Sebastian和Chris小心翼翼地穿过飞机下方的跑道，跑向停车场的方向，他们需要一辆车，飞机场里避难区并不近，只靠双腿穿过高楼大厦到达墙所在的位置耗时实在太长了，而且市区里的丧尸更多，还不如开车绕远路走郊区，这样更加快而且也更安全。

当他们到达停车场的时候，Sebastian和Chris遇到了几只闲逛的丧尸。在他们走进停车场的那一刻，那些丧尸全都停下来扭头看向了他们。就在那些丧尸缓慢的向他们围过来的时候，Sebastian紧紧牵着Chris的左手，挡在了Chris的面前，向那群丧尸嘶吼。

那群丧尸第一次看到有丧尸在保护人类，似乎都被吓到了一样，都停下了围猎到动作。也就在这个时候，Anthony开着一辆车门都没关的黑色的宝马冲了过来，停在了那群丧尸前面。

Sebastian眼看着Anthony动作僵硬地离开了那辆车，还回头瞪了瞪那群丧尸，再转过身看着他们。这一次, Sebastian敢发誓他一定看到了Anthony在看到他和Chris牵着的手的时候给了他们一个白眼。

Anthony看着Sebastian和Chris, 拍了拍车顶，朝他们嚎了几声。

“Seb…咔吼。。哦吼哇。。吼咯。。吼喔哇”（Seb带着你的甜心开车走吧，做你想做的事）

“Th…Thanks…”

Sebastian用昨晚刚捡回来的语言生硬地回谢了Anthony，然后瞪着那群蠢蠢欲动的僵尸，牵着Chris的手上了车。

Chris拧了三次，那辆宝马才发动起来，而那群丧尸并没有像他想地那样围过来，反而驻足看着他们，像是在看什么不可思议的事情一样。也就在汽车发动的这一刻，停车场深处传来了独属于食尸鬼的嘶吼声。Chris没有犹豫，加大油门，一个漂亮的甩尾，迅速的驶出了停车场。那几只食尸鬼没能赶上，只能驻留在停车场的门口，看着外面的阳光，不停地嘶吼。

Sebastian看着Chris认真开车的侧脸，阳光打在Chris身上，照得Chris脸上细密的汗珠闪闪发亮。Sebastian不禁地想，如果他还活着多好，那样就可以无所顾忌地去吻他，追逐他的舌尖，感受自己因为他失速的心跳。

 

＊＊

时间过得很快，Sebastian感觉到车速正在慢下来，但他们离避难区大门还有一定距离，他不解地望向Chris.

Chris察觉到Sebastian的视线，或者说他一直在留意着Sebastian, 他没有说什么，只是伸手摸了摸Sebastian的那失去光泽的头发。

Chris开着车停在了一栋与那堵墙相邻着的公寓楼的前面。在示意Sebastian下车后，他也下车牵过Sebastian的手，一遍警惕着四周，一边迈向了公寓楼。进入公寓喽后，他带着Sebastian往地下一楼走去。虽然离避难区已经很近了，但他们还是时刻注意着四周，放慢自己的脚步，尽量不发出声音。那是个小型地下停车场，因为停电的缘故，周围一片漆黑，只有应急电筒照到的地方才勉强看的清楚。

Chris并非乱逛，那是一个他曾经救下的幸存者告诉他的，这栋楼的地下有个与避难区相连的防空洞，他可以从那里避过大门那边的守卫，带Sebastian进入避难区，他不能再一次失去他了。

然而，事情并没有Chris想象般那么顺利。虽然食尸者白天不能出来活动，但他们会选择黑暗的区域进行短暂的休眠，而外界稍大点的声响和光线的变化都可能使它们醒过来。很不幸，这个地下停车场被食尸鬼选中了。

事实上,在Chris他们找到防空洞入口前一切都很顺利，因为他们一直小心翼翼地留意一切，但是，防空洞的门关得实在太紧。在Chris用尽全力尝试拧开那道安全阀门的的时候，年久失修的铁门也发出了刺耳的声音。就在下一瞬间，食尸鬼特有的嘶哑声响了起来，但立刻又消停了下去，就像刚刚那一声只是Chris和Sebastian的幻觉一样。

Chris确信自己没有听错，这里有一只食尸鬼，可能不止一只，但那是只狡猾的食尸鬼，它清楚黑暗是它最好的保护色。Chris明白它一定再向他们靠近，而他们唯一的武器是只剩4发子弹的手枪和一把瑞士军刀，并且他们只能依靠着电筒微弱的光视物。

Chris屏住呼吸，停下了手中的动作，右手迅速地握紧了他的手枪并抬起，左手拿着电筒抬到了右手的下方，向停车场的方向扫过去。Sebastian下意识地就挡在了Chris的前面，稍微降下自己的重心，摆出了准备攻击的姿势。

仅仅过了片刻，一只食尸鬼就从灯光刚扫过的一辆车后面冲向了Chris。它的速度很快，但Chris还是迅速地向它开了一枪。不过，虽然击中了那只食尸鬼导致它向后稍微退了退，但没有射中头部，它很快就又扑了过来。

Chris感觉眼前闪过一个黑影，腰间的一轻。Sebastian手里拿着从Chris那抢过来的军刀，向那只食尸鬼跳了过去。

周围的光线太弱，电筒的光圈也随着Chris试图瞄准那只食尸鬼而频繁抖动，Chris手中的枪一直瞄准着Sebastian与食尸鬼缠斗的方向，但他不过开抢，害怕误伤了Seb。

Sebastian的动作相对于食尸鬼而言更加僵硬，这样他处于不利的状态，他并没有考虑太多。他趁着食尸鬼动作停滞的瞬间，扑倒了它，并把军刀对准食尸鬼的头部刺下去。然而，Sebastian慢了一拍，食尸鬼左手肘一抬，把他的军刀格挡了回去，接着右手捉住Sebastian已经有点变形的左手试图把Sebastian从他身上甩下去。Sebastian并没有被甩下去，他借了一把食尸鬼的力气，绕到了它的身后，在食尸鬼站起来的时候，双腿夹紧了它的腰部。Sebastian用左手死死箍住了食尸骨的脖子，再一次的抬起右手刺向了食尸骨的头部。这一次，Sebastian成功了，食尸鬼只是挣扎了几秒就倒下了。

在看到那只食尸鬼倒下的那一刻，Chris全部的注意力都集中在了Sebastian身上，但从楼上传来的嘶吼声没能给他们一点温存的时间。

Chris只能转回到面对那道门，再次捉住安全阀门的把手，使力向一边拧。

Sebastian也立刻从刚刚的战斗中回过神来，走上前去帮助Chris。也许刚刚那一声响就代表阀门已经松了，这一次伴随着越来越近的脚步声，他们很快就打开了那道大门。他们也没有迟疑，立刻闪进了那道门后面，并迅速把门锁上。

Chris用电筒照了照四周，这个防空洞并不大，但是是狭长型的，在防空洞里的另一端也有一道有着安全阀门的门，看来那就是通向避难区的门了。

 

＊＊

当Chris带着可替换掉衣服，小心绕过警卫军，回到防空洞时，里面已经看不到Sebastian的身影了。

回到他们打开另一道门的时候，Chris并没有让Sebastian跟着一起回去，因为Sebastian现在的样子在人群中实在太突出了。为了Sebastian的安全，Chris只能先留下他一个人，独自回到自己现在居住的地方，再带一些衣服和帽子回来，给Sebastian做一下伪装，才能带他进入避难区。

然而，Chris没有想到Sebastian尽然不告而别，他不禁想起他们分别时，Sebastian那句他没听清的话。现在Chris仔细想来，他说的应该是忘记我，只怪他当时太过兴奋于日后与Seb生活在避难区的幻想中，没能发现Sebastian不对的地方。

Chris紧紧抱着本要拿给Sebastian的衣服掩面蹲在了防空洞里，如果这里又别人的话，大概会听到那细微的抽泣声和看到从那指缝中滑落的泪滴。

Chris再一次失去了Sebastian。

但现在谁也没心情留意通向外界那头的安全门并没有被锁上。

 

＊＊

事实上，Sebastian并不想落荒而逃，他也没有逃到哪去。如果Chris打开另一扇安全门的话，就会发现他亲爱的Sebastian就守在门外，时刻留心着门的另一边的响动。

Sebastian一开始并没有想不告而别，但是他知道如果Chris回来，Chris不会放任他离开，而他也舍不得离开。但即使是用Sebastian的丧尸脑想也知道，如果他真的陪着Chris待在避难区，Chris将会承担多大的风险，他不能让自己的存在危害到Chris。所以，他在Chris回来之前离开了防空洞，但他又担心Chris会一时冲动，选择离开避难区来找他，因此他又守在了这道门后面直到听到Chris离开的声音。

Sebastian等了一会才打开那道门，Chris的确离开了，而他也是时候回去了。

 

＊＊

Anthony在Sebastian他们离开后，又开始了漫无目的的纽约一日游，但他也不知到为什么，他已经经过那个音像店3次了。

终于，Anthony在第四次经过的时候选择停了下来，他看着之前和Sebastian常盯着的海报，并没有什么特别的。Anthony本打算离开了，事实上他已经走出了几步，但他觉得自己好像看到了那张海报下面有张剧照，所以他又回过头去，仔细地看了一遍。

那是Sebastian在笑，而那个海报上的金发大胸在专注地看向Seb.

看清楚的那一瞬间，Anthony想到了今天早上Sebastian牵这那个男人的手，而那个男人也是这样看着Sebastian的。

Anthony正盯着那张破旧的剧照走神，突然间一声“砰”拉会了他的思绪。他正纳闷着从哪传来的时候，又来了一声。这次他听清了，他僵硬地摸着他左胸，似乎要感受什么。“砰”微弱的心跳声从他那已经腐朽的胸腔传了出来。

Anthony惊呆了。也是这个时候，一个丧尸也停在了他的身边，就是早上拦截Sebastian的其中一个。那个丧尸也看着那张剧照，他和Anthony一样不敢置信地摸着自己干瘪的左胸，然后问道，

“Ar…are…you…fe..feel..that.”

“Ye…yes”

Anthony机械地回答，他仍然处于震惊中，但他发现越来越多的丧尸围了过来，和他做一样的动作。

 

＊＊

Sebastian开着那辆捡来的车跌跌撞撞地开回去的时候已经接近傍晚了，荒败的大马路上只有破旧的汽车和一道道残阳。Sebastian并没有选择直接回他那飞机上，而是绕道去了那家音像店，他想这次会把那张海报带走留个念想。

当他到达音像店的时候，他没有想过这家小小的店有一天也会有这么多丧尸光临，而那些丧尸并没有像平常一样，而是一个个站着不动，摸着自己的左胸，脸上的表情一言难尽。

Sebastian好不容易挤进去的时候，才发现最里面的是他的好基友Anthony。

Anthony没等Sebastian发问，他直接捉着Sebastian的手摸向他自己的左胸，然后看着Sebastian说：“Feel it.”

Sebastian愣住了，刚想甩开Anthony的手，他就感到那种律动，而且那种感觉还在缓慢的增长，就像Anthony再次活过来了，就像他见到Chris的时候一样。

Anthony本想等着Sebastian发表一些看法，但他没想到，Sebastian反而捉着他的手摸向他的左胸。那是更强烈的跳动，他甚至有了一点错觉，Sebastian的手是暖的。

Sebastian他们就那样傻傻地站了一晚，中间还曾有几只食尸鬼经过他们这一大帮子丧尸，那几只食尸鬼遇到他们后停了一会，似乎向他们那群丧尸闻了闻，嘶吼了几声，摇了摇他们那又黑又瘪的脑袋，然后又跑了。

Sebastian事后出了一生冷汗，他们正在痊愈，他们不能继续留在这个地方，留在这里只会越来越危险。

然而，没等到他们这群正在痊愈的丧尸想好躲在哪，在第二天晚上，食尸鬼就就开始试探性攻击正在痊愈的丧尸们。

Sebastian他们好不容易熬过了那个晚上，一群丧尸就聚集在时代广场商量何去何从。有些丧尸提议离开这个城市，有些认为应该去避难区。

Sebastian在听到避难区的那一刻想起了防空洞，如果他们直接去到避难区的大门之下，有很大几率人类会直接射杀他们，但如果是做好准备偷偷进去，生还的几率会更大。

并不是所有丧尸都同意Sebastian的，因此他们分为了两队。而Sebastian正带着相信他的那部分丧尸前往那个防空洞坐在的公寓楼。

 

＊＊

Sebastian他们没能在太阳落下前赶到防空洞，但现在他们离那里也只有一点距离，他们只能加快前进的步伐，赶在食尸鬼围剿他们之前进入防空洞。

似乎幸运之神站在了他们这边，在Sebastian打开防空洞安全门的那一刻，食尸鬼的嘶吼声才在他们楼上响起。因此，Anthony带着丧尸首先进入防空洞，而Sebastian断后，他进来后就立刻锁上了安全门，恰巧在锁上的时候传来食尸鬼的撞门声。

Sebastian并没有让丧尸们离开防空洞去往避难区，而是认为他们应该先做休整，然而，没等他们松了一口气，避难区那边的安全门被打开了。

防空洞并不大，也就刚刚好容纳Sebastian带来的这些丧尸，因此门被打开的那一刻，Sebstian没能第一时间看到看门的人。

事实上，所有丧尸和人都愣了一会，但在丧尸反应过来之前，人类就先开口了。

“Seb, is you here?”

Sebastian立刻就反应过来了是Chris, 但不只是Sebastian反应过来，还有一些丧尸也正准备攻击Chris。但在Sebastian阻止之前，Anthony就率先挡在了Chris前面，避免了一场流血事件。

 

＊＊

Chris今晚本只想碰一下运气，幻想Sebastian也许会舍不得自己，会回防空洞看看，只是没想到今晚是上帝在眷顾他－－Sebastian就在那里。

Chris在看的Sebastian的那一刻，他就无视了那些试图攻击他的丧尸，只想着抱紧Sebastian, 不让他再次逃跑。他快步穿过那堵对他虎视眈眈的丧尸，把Sebastian拥入怀里，即使他们仅仅分离了两天。

无论Chris多么想全世界只有他和Sebastian，但丧尸的死亡视线并不是那么好忍受的，他们也只是温存了片刻。

Chris在知道了Sebastian他们遭受到食尸鬼的攻击后，脸色变得阴沉起来，蓝眼睛里满满都是自责和愤怒，但他还是尽快冷静下来，Sebastian需要他的帮助。

Chris对丧尸们说起里他的想法，如果他们现在全部进入避难区的话，肯定回引起人类的恐慌，所以他们要先待在防空洞内，并派一个代表跟着Chris去和 避难区的总司令交涉。在Chris提到总司令的名字的时候，一个丧尸女孩走了出来，她是那个总司令的女儿，当你在撤退的时候感染了病毒。

Sebastian最后也跟着Chris和丧尸女孩去找那个总司令，而Anthony留下来照看其他丧尸。

。。。

 

＊＊

在那个晚上之后，人类逐渐接纳了痊愈的丧尸，并且一步步收复失地，消灭食尸鬼。

 

＊＊

两年后

Chris和Sebastian相拥坐在了中央公园的草地上，Chris问Sebastian还记得今天是什么日子吗？

Sebastian即使痊愈了，脑子还是有点混乱，但他的眼睛，他的红唇，他的肌肤都已经变回了病毒爆发前的迷人模样。

Chris并没有等到他的答案，他低头一看，就只看到Sebastian鼓着他的包子脸，还有一双水汪汪的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，竟然还犯规地舔了舔嘴唇。

Chris在接收到Seb的疑问的同时，还感受自己的心脏受到了一万点的甜美暴击，但他不介意再来多点。

“今天是两年前，上帝再次让我见到你的日子。Sebby, will you marry me?”

Chris在向Sebastian求婚的同时，也掏出了他捂了将近一个月的戒指。

Sebastian并没有出声，他看着Chris的蓝眼睛，苍白的脸红了起来，把自己的左手伸到了Chris的面前。直到Chris戴好戒指，Sebastian才憋出一句话来。

“I love you, Chr…”

Chris没能让Sebastian把话说完，他已经迫不及待的吻上了Sebastian,他最甜美的爱人。


End file.
